Goode High School
by FanFictionUser123789
Summary: Anabeth is just a normal highschool student from GHS. She promised herself never to have any boys in her life after her mom left them. But when a new kid comes, she finds that promise very hard. FULL SUMMARY is inside. AU no greek mythology. One-shot.R&R!
1. Percy Jackson, the new kid

**Hey Guys! This is my second FanFic but my first in Percy Jackson. Please review! Reviews make me update faster.**

**To make things clear, this is the WHOLE summary: **_**Annabeth is just a normal high school student in Goode High school. Ever since her mom left his dad and her, she promised herself that she will never have boys in her life. Ever. But when a new kid comes, she finds that the promised she made is very hard to accomplish. This is set in modern days. So please expect the characters to be very OOC. PS: There are no gods, demigods, satyrs, ANYTHING RELATED TO GREEK MYTHOLOGY ARE NOT INCLUDED (I know its PJO and it means it has to do something about Greek Mythology, but hey! It's a Fan Fiction alright?) Please R&R! Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of PJO characters. It's all to the genius Rick Riordan. But, the idea is mine, though. **

Chapter 1: The New Kid

**Annabeth's POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I hear my alarm clock again, which means its 6:30 AM. I reach my hand out and turn the alarm clock off. I groan and go straight to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change.

Unlike the other girls, I don't really wear make-up in my school, only in important parties. But one thing I hate is mascara. Ugh! When you put it in your eyebrows, your eyelids join too! And it is so hard to remove!

So I just wear white flats, jeans, light blue shirt and decided to let my blonde hair loose. I look decent. I look at my clock and my eyes widen. Its 6:50. Only 10 minutes left until class starts. It's a good thing that school is just 2 blocks away. I run as fast as I can and turns out that it only takes 3 minutes from my house to school when you are fast.

As I walk to my locker, I see all the boys staring at me like they just seen a beautiful girl. Gosh! I hate it when people stare at me like that! They know anyways that I'm not going to fall for them. Not even one. I promised myself never to have any boys in my life since my mom broke my dad's heart and left me and dad alone.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"_Mom! Wait! Where are you going? Mom!" I shout, it's raining outside and she just stormed out of the house, with her luggage with her. Take note the look at her face, it looks like she's mad at the whole world! I've never seen her like this... well, until now._

_Dad must have heard me screaming because the next thing I know he is in mom's side, who is grabbing her by the elbow._

"_Athena, where are you going? Please, don't leave!" My father begs. But it's no use because my mom just screamed at him while breaking his grasp on her elbow._

"_It's none of your business! I never wanted to be with you in the first place!" My mother shouts to my father, and he looks so hurt by what my mom just said._

"_What do you mean?" He almost whispers. A tear slides down dad's cheek._

"_I mean, that I didn't even love you at the first place, I never wanted to be here and I never wanted to be with you and your daughter!" Ouch. My mom never wanted to be with me? Now I am really sobbing. And my dad looks really surprised at what he just heard. I could not blame him, if I were in his situation, I will really be on my knees and sob like little child.—_

I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into somebody. I didn't even realize that I already got my books in my locker because I now see my books on the floor, I guess because I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going! I'm so sorry!" A guy, whom I assume I bumped into, says.

"No, no. _I'm _sorry; I was the one watching where I was going." I say not even looking at the guy –I assume that it's a guy because of the voice- I bumped into, instead I pick up my books on the floor. I put some strands of my hair behind my back because I can't see clearly. I can see the boy helping me pick my books up.

We stand up, once we're done picking up my books. And I get a good look at him. He has jet black hair, sea-green eyes, tan skin, and normal height. I think that this guy is new because I never saw him before. Just when I'm about to introduce myself, someone calls me.

"Annabeth!" Now I know who they are without turning my back to see them. It's my two best friends, Silena and Piper. You see, they are cousins –_really _close cousins.

Anyways, I turn around, not to be rude and say, "Hey guys! Come here!" and they race towards me. I turn my attention again to the guy.

"So... I'm Annabeth Chase" And held my hand out expecting him to shake my hands.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! Wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day in school!" My mom says as she continues knocking at my door.

I groan and say "Coming, mom"

You see, it's my first day today in school and this is my first week here in Manhattan. My mom got a good job offer and unfortunately, we have to move from town because of that. I really miss my friends Grover, Jason and Nico. I swear, if you meet them, they are _so _cool!

So I just get changed and head to the table to eat my mom's best blue pancakes. My favourite!

"Percy I'm going to drive you to school right?" Mom asks me.

"Yep" I say. I don't want to walk all the way to school. Not _yet_.

"Well, you better hurry honey, I still have work" As if on cue, I am taking my last bite.

**(Time Skip –Percy and his mom is in the car, on the way to school)**

"Percy... please don't do anything that will affect your grades this time. Especially on your first day." I laugh; I remember when I was still in San Francisco. Nico, Jason, Grover and I always go into trouble _big_ time.

"Don't worry mom. I won't. I promise." And she sighs in relief.

"Well... we are here. Bye Percy!"

"Bye mom!" and we hug.

As I walk to the hallways, I see people glancing my way, probably wondering why I'm here. But I just ignore them. Instead I keep on looking where I can see my schedule.

After a minute of searching, I see it and go inside.

"Hello may I help you?" A woman says.

"May I please get my schedule?" I ask

"Sure! Your name sir?"

"Oh right. My name is Percy Jackson."

She types something and seconds later she says, "Here you go sir! Oh! And welcome to Goode High school"

"Thanks" I say while I go to my locker. I check the paper and it says (or reads/ writes, whatever) that my first class is history. My locker is in 160 and while I search for it, I bumped into someone and her books fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going! I'm so sorry!" great! My first day and I just bumped into someone. I can see the boys glare at my direction, but the girl I bumped didn't notice.

"No, no. _I'm _sorry; I was the one watching where I was going." She says. And she gets her books but I help her. She puts some strands of her hair behind her ear and I feel my cheeks burn. Why am I like this?

When we stand up, I see her blonde hair, gray eyes and an outfit that looks beautiful to her.

She looks like she was about to say something when someone interrupted her.

"Annabeth!" they scream.

The girl- which I assume is Annabeth, turns her head and says, "Hey guys! Come here!" and they race their way towards our direction.

The girl- Annabeth- turned back to me and says, "So... I'm Annabeth Chase" And held her hand out.

"I'm Percy Jackson" I say and shake her hand.

By now I see that the girls that shouted her name are on both her sides, but Annabeth doesn't seem to notice it.

"Percy, are you new here? I mean... didn't see you before" she asks me.

"Yeah. I just moved here last week."

Then the bell rang, signalling that class is about to start.

**Hey! So... should I continue it? I'm also planning to make another Hunger Games fic and another Percy Jackson fic. The Percy Jackson fic that I'm planning to do is like my version of the sequel to the story 'Living With Him' by **_**GirlOnFire2012 **_**you should read that! It is very nice! **

**And the Hunger Games Fic is called '**_**Unfriend You'. **_**It is also modern day and characters are OOC. I'm not done with it yet, just making a draft first. I changed the summary because I found out that my first draft has so many ideas like it so, I just made a new one. This is the WHOLE summary: **

_**Katniss never thought there were many boys that will like her. Gale broke Katniss' heart for the second time and she finds comfort from Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter but mostly from Peeta Mellark, a baker's son and Cato Johnsons, the 'cool' guy in school. And after a few months, Gale comes running back to Katniss. At the same time, she finds out what are Peeta's and Cato's real feelings for her. She knows she can't love three people at the same time, so who will she choose? This is set in modern day, so please expect characters to be very OOC.**_

**I have to admit that I can barely catch up with my first story which is '**_**Without Her, I'm Nothing' **_**a Hunger Games fic. But I will continue it since people asked to.**

**So did you like this story? Tell me if I should continue it! **_** Where? **_** In a review! : DD**


	2. Lets Annoy Annabeth

**Chapter 2: History Class**

**Annabeth's POV **

The bell rang, but I don't really care. Mr. Chiron –my history class teacher- is always late, anyways. So I just keep on asking Percy.

"So are you a sophomore too?"

"Yes I am. Why are you too?" He has a big grin on his face, like he's excited about something.

"Yeah I am... So Percy... I better get going, I still have class to attend to. What's your first class anyways? Maybe we are the same..." I notice some boys looking at us and glaring at Percy. Ugh! I have to get out of here. I don't want some stupid humors to start again.

"Um... My first class is history. Yours?"

What? Is he kidding me? The _same_ class? I hear some giggles beside me and that's when I only notice that Silena and Piper are at my side already.

"Um... Annabeth? You look like you've seen a ghost. Are you alright? You look pale..." O my gosh! I didn't notice that I'm just staring at him the whole time in shock.

"Um... yes I'm fine" I say, and straightening my posture

"So... what's your first class?" He asks me.

"I'm also in history. Do you want me to guide you where or should I leave you and you find it by your—"

"I'll just come with you. I may be lost here in this school. I mean, it's a _big _school!" He emphasises the word 'big'

I sigh. "Fine"

I have a feeling this is going to be a _long _day...

**Percy's POV**

I am so glad that Annabeth agreed to go with me to history class. Dont get me wrong, I don't like her its just... this school is... _big_. You know, I might get lost or something.

I take a deep breath and follow Annabeth to the classroom. Some boys are really glaring at me, glaring at me like I am just getting the girl they like. Pfft, as if that will happen.

We were walking just 5 steps when I just realized something.

"Annabeth!" I said in a loud whisper

She turned her head to my direction. "What?"

"Um... is it far yet? Cause I need to put some of my stuffs in my locker."

"Oh! Ok, do you still want me to go with you in your locker?" By the time she finished asking me, the two girls beside her giggled and Annabeth turned to them and glared then they both shut up. Wow, she can make them shut up by just the eyes. Awesome...

"No thanks. May you just tell me where? You still might get late because of me."

"Oh, ok..." Is that disappointment in her face? Oh no, wait, maybe I just imagined it. "Just go right to this corner then the second room you see? Go there. And there you have it."

"Oh, ok. Thanks. Bye! See you there!" I say while going to my locker.

**Silena's POV**

O my gosh! Percy Jackson is like the coolest guy I have ever seen in my entire life! Well... not really, Charles is cool-er! Like, yeah!

So anyways, me and Piper have been having a 'whisper conversation' while Annabeth and that new guy, Percy Jackson are talking.

I think Annbeth likes him. Just thinking because when Percy rejected her to go with him in his locker her face looks disappointed! HAHA!

So when Percy just left to go to his locker. Annabeth just said, "Oh hey guys!" and she went to the classroom.

And I think its a good chance for me and Piper to talk while Annabeth is not with us.

"So do you think _she _likes him?" Piper asked me.

"Of course I do! The look on Annabeth's face! Wow! And the way Percy's face lit up when Annabeth said that she can give him a walk to the classroom? WOW! You know what cuz? (**AN: 'CUZ' IS SHORT FOR 'COUSIN')** I think I just found out what to break Annabeth's promise to herself!" I say as fast as I can.

"Woah, Silena! Slow down! And please keep your voice down! We are almost at class!"

"Want a race to the room and annoy Annbeth?" I say.

Piper smiles evilly, "Annoy about what?"

"You know what"

"You got yourself a deal... in one, two, three, GO!"

And we race to our class to annoy Annabeth. I have a feeling this is going to be a great day.

**I know this is just a short chapter but I am in a 'time limit' right now. My sister is annoying me (also) that she must be the one who should use the computer now! So, I promise next chapter will be longer. **

**(THIS NOTE IS ONLY FOR THE PEOPLE WHO READ OR READS THE HUNGER GAMES, IF YOU DO NOT, YOU CAN SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH)PS: You remember the '**_**Unfriend You' **_**story I told you last chapter? Well... I changed the title to **_**'Complicated Love'**_** instead. Also, I need your help! In that story (Complicated Love) **__**do you want Cato to be with Katniss or Peeta to be with Katniss? NO GALE! Please tell me in a review. Thanks.**

**Like it? Hate it? I have an idea! Tell me in a review! Thanks **


End file.
